


you're gorgeous

by pupgutz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), hello ppl from twitter, how does ao3 work lawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupgutz/pseuds/pupgutz
Summary: in which sapnap expresses his discomfort with how his body looks. dream shows him just how beautiful sapnap is to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	you're gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> hey btw it'd be epic pogchamp if u followed me on twitter !! @sapslut . im a very big bottom sapnap enthusiast so if thats ur thing, then pls do :-) im close to 500 followers !!
> 
> also, this is my first time writing genuine porn that doesnt sound like shit (or at least doesnt sound too bad) so pls be nice LMAO

sapnap was not always self concious. hell, he wouldn't even describe himself as "overweight", because he really wasn't. anytime he'd bring it up with his friends, they'd pass it off saying "you're just thick", or "you're just fluffy", but it's never what he wanted to hear.

dream was his boyfriend, they've been together for almost a year now. he had noticed something was up with his lover when he said he'd pass on streaming, posting a picture of himself on social media, face cam streams, all of it.

dream's concern only worsened when he found out about people making negative comments towards sapnap, especially his figure. this made him beyond mad once he had finally fit the pieces together. sapnap must know about it, and thats why he won't facecam stream or show his face anywhere.

well, if sapnap doesn't believe he's perfect, dream will have to show him that he is.

\----------

"GEORRRRGE!!" sapnap screamed as he sprinted across the bridge from the middle to his base, watching as the words 'BED DESTROYED' suddenly flashed on his screen. george squealed when he looked up and noticed sapnap's character barrelling towards his own one.

he made it to where the diamonds were, noticing a gap in the bridge. he turned around, seeing sapnap wasn't far behind him. he quickly placed two wool down where the end of the gap was, so when sapnap jumped, he'd fall into the void. george knew that he couldn't lose this fight, since dream had already broke his bed.

his plan would've worked if sapnap hadn't turned around and went back to his base. "what are you doing?" george asked, crouching over the edge and watching him. he couldn't really see sapnap from where he was, since he was inside the base and there was a wall blocking him from seeing sapnap. when the other didn't respond, george just grinned and broke the wool, making his way to sapnap's base. he thought he might've surrendered, but george wasn't willing to give up such an easy fight like this.

however, when he turned the corner and jumped to sapnap's base, a fireball was thrown his way, launching him into the air. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed, and when he fell back to the ground, he turned to make a run for it, but sapnap had already got to him, killing him instantly with only one hit with just a stone sword with sharpness. "YESSSS!" "NOOOOO!" they both had screamed, throwing sapnap into a laughing fit when he heard george bang his fist on his desk. "don't be too loud george, you might wake up your mother dearest." he teased, and the huff george let out of annoyance made him giggle more.

"you're a hacker. dream, he's hacking." george said, following sapnap in spectator. he was met with silence, and thats when he flew to spectate dream, only to see he's standing still on his bridge in game. "dream?" he asked, looking over at his second monitor to see if he's still in the call, which he was.

"yeah? sorry, im tired." dream said, hearing a squeak and a crack in the call, must've been him leaning back in his chair and stretching. "i was up late last night too, i think this is my last game. i've got to sleep tonight." he said, sighing as he leaned his head against his hand. george hummed, turning his character to see sapnap making his way down dream's bridge. "well, sapnap's coming to kill you." he said, which dream once again didn't say anything to. sapnap towered up and threw a fireball at him, making him fall into the void.

sapnap sighed happily when the words 'VICTORY' flashed on his screen, he leaned back in his chair. "yeah, im sorta tired too. i might go with dream." he said, closing out of minecraft. "george, you should sleep too. its like, what-" he glanced at the time on his monitor. "-seven in the morning for you? you need to sleep dude." george snickered, closing out of minecraft as well. "whatever, im not even tired. i'll just log off since you both are." george turned to his second monitor, seeing that dream already left the call. he huffed and rolled his eyes, knowing sapnap couldn't see him. "tell your boyfriend i said goodnight, since he obviously doesn't want to say it to me." sapnap laughed, grinning widely. "alright, i'll tell him. night george." "goodnight sapnap."

sapnap left the call and took his headset off his ears, putting them on his desk. he didnt bother to shut off his computer, he stood up from his desk and walked out the room, turning off the light and shut the door as he went. he walked down the hall until he reached dream's room. he knocked on the door twice before walking in, seeing dream already on the bed scrolling on his phone. sapnap smiled and closed the door behind him when he walked in, and dream looked up at him and moved to lay on the bed.

sapnap got on the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes. "george said goodnight, by the way. you left before he could say it." dream snickered, turning his phone off and plugging the charger in. he set it on his nightstand and turned back to sapnap, wrapping his arms around his waist. "i didn't do it on purpose, i meant to close out of minecraft." sapnap rolled his eyes, shaking his head. he didn't respond to that, instead he laid there, head in dream's chest, waiting to go to sleep. he wasnt all that tired in the first place, he just came to lay with dream.

"has something been bothering you lately?" dream suddenly asked, completely out of nowhere, making sapnap furrow his eyebrows and tilt his head up to look at dream, who looked worried. too worried, it made sapnap sick.

now that he actually thought about it, something had been bothering him. but, it didn't matter to him, so why would it matter to dream?

"..why?" he drawled out the word, emphasizing his confusion. this just made dream shrug gently, to not disturb their position. "well. you've been like, i dunno, just saying excuses to not do things. like, not wanting to face cam stream because you're 'too lazy', not wanting to post any pictures of you because you 'dont have any good ones'..." he took a deep sigh, closing his eyes like he was keeping his composure. sapnap stared up at him, listening to him carefully.

"and not only that, but with sex too. like, aside from streaming and stuff. i know it makes you embarrassed to talk about stuff like this but..." he leaned down, pressing his forehead to sapnap's, peering into those brown eyes that stared back at him nervously. he smiled gently. "i love you. so, so much. you know this, right?" dream tightened his hold on sapnap's waist. he pulled his face back slightly to see sapnap's expression, which was much more calm. he smiled and put his head back in dream's chest. "sap- no, nick. i don't care what you look like. that's not important to me. im not in love with your looks. im in love with you."

sapnap grinned, but of course dream couldn't see it. he leaned his head back up and smiled at dream. "are you trying to get me to start crying? what's going on." dream could only snicker at that, leaning in to kiss him gently, which sapnap returned. their lips moved in sync, sapnap's hands moving to rest on dream's shoulders.

dream pulled back hesitantly, caressing the side of sapnap's face with the palm of his hand. sapnap instantly leaned into it, looking at dream with those damn puppy eyes that he loves so much. dream smiled gently at him, to which sapnap returned, his big goofy smile always lightened dream's mood, no matter the situation. "sapnap," he started, looking into sapnap's brown eyes, "please, let me show you how much you mean to me, please." he said, and it might've sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. sapnap just grinned wider, wrapping his arms around dream's neck and pulling him close, until there was no space between them at all.

things quickly got heated, dream's hand down sapnap's pants, rubbing the bulge in his boxers, making the shorter boy whine and grip onto his shirt. he was trailing wet, open mouthed kisses all over his neck, shoulders, and his collarbone. sapnap quickly realized that this wasn't just enough, that he needed more. he didn't just want to feel good, he wanted dream to feel good as well.

he let out a little grunt as he gently pushed at dream's shoulders, hinting for him to stop. dream, in the beat of a heart, quickly sat up and stopped what he was doing. "everything okay? color?" he asked, hinting at their safewords. sapnap shook his head. "green, but-" he rested his hands on his own chest, looking away from dream momentarily. suddenly, way too sudden, was it so damn hot in their room. even with their fan blowing above them. "i want you to feel good as well... i want.." he looked back at dream, looking into the enchanting green eyes. "i want you to fuck me." dream felt his cock twitch in his boxers, nodding to sapnap. "yeah?" he said, in a mocking, questioning tone. he smirked, and leaned down to capture sapnap in a sweet kiss. sapnap felt his heart swell, moving his hands up to cup dream's cheeks.

they weren't in a rush or anything, but hell did they move fast. dream was already pulling sap's boxers down, his other hand rubbing his bare thighs gently. he pulled back from their kiss, sitting back and just observing. he smiled gently, pushing sapnap's shirt up with his other hand, and leaning down. he trailed kisses from his stomach to his thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin that he knew made sapnap twitch.

"you're so beautiful." dream spoke quietly, more to himself than to sapnap. he traced circles on his inner thigh with his thumb, still placing small kisses and nips on his thighs. "so pretty. all for me." he kept speaking, looking up at sapnap, seeing he was looking back at him from above. "you hear me? you're gorgeous." sapnap smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the side. dream leaned back up to sapnap's level, reaching into their nightstand and opening the drawer. he dug around for a bit before finding what he needed. the lube. he turned back to sapnap with a grin, opening the cap and spreading a generous amount on his fingers.

sapnap understood what was about to go down. he parted his thighs barely, watching as dream lathered three fingers with the cold substance. they might've done this plenty times before, but this was always the part sapnap hated. he hated how cold it was, he hated how dream always teased him by purposely avoiding the spot he liked the most, he hated how it wasn't dreams cock.

well, now he just sounds like a slut. and maybe that's the case. but he doesn't care.

dream closed the cap, leaning down to sapnap's eye level. they looked into eachothers eyes, and dream grinned. "i don't plan on teasing you tonight, if thats what you're worried about." he put his forehead against sapnap's, feeling his hitched and uneven breath against his face. "i just want to make you feel good. you deserve it." dream smiled the goofy grin that sapnap adored. sapnap smiled at him, wrapping his arms around him and resting them on his back.

dream pulled him into a kiss, while he reached down and started rubbing his lube-coated finger around his hole. sapnap tensed up from the temperature, the gasp he let out was quickly swallowed by the kiss he was sharing with dream. it was nothing but a mash of teeth and tongue. he grabbed onto dreams shirt once he felt him push the first finger in, pushing his hips down so he could get more, hopefully.

by the time sap had three of dream's fingers in him, he could tell that both of them were pretty desperate at this point, if the bucking of dream's hips told any story. once dream pulled out his fingers and felt little resistence, he pulled them out all the way, hearing sapnap let out a little whine. dream pulled back from their kiss, smiling. he wiped his fingers on his shirt, then grabbed at the lube he carelessly threw on the bed. he set it aside and pulled down his pajama pants and boxers in one go, his cock springing up immediately, happy to see sapnap, he guesses.

dream grabbed the lube, opening it again for what felt like the 78th time tonight. he quickly coated his cock, hissing at the coldness. he quickly moved his hand across the shaft to try to warm it up, rubbing his thumb over the head. once dream felt like it was generously coated, he wiped his hand on the sheets carelessly, he'd have to wash them later anyways, it didn't matter. dream leaned over sapnap once again, looking at him, grinning when he saw the boy already looking back up at him. they both stared into eachothers eyes, like they were communicating without words. sapnap giggled breathlessly, cupping dream's sunkissed cheeks, bringing him down for a sweet kiss. their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, like they were meant to be there.

dream suddenly felt a wave of an unexplainable emotion crash over his body. he loved sapnap so much, and he'd continue loving him for the rest of his time on this godforsaken planet. no matter how much they argued, even if it was over something stupid like who's turn it was to wash the dishes, he never wanted to be without him. he hated seeing sapnap so upset over his body, it made him feel guilty, in some weird way, he couldn't exactly explain it. from now on, he'd remind sapnap just how beautiful he is. every single second of the day.

dream remembered that oxygen was an important part of human existence, and pulled away hesitantly. he smiled down at sapnap, bringing his hand down to place it on the youngers waist. "remember," he started, making sapnap sigh and furrow his eyebrows. he was getting very impatient by now, painfully hard, his entire body screaming 'want' and 'dream'. "if at any point you want to stop, or if im doing something you don't like, please say so." dream rubbed his thumb across the jut where sapnap's thigh and waist met. "i know, i know," sapnap huffed playfully, making dream look back up at his face again. he brought his hands up to dream's shoulders, reassuring him that he trusted him that he won't hurt him without words. dream understood. "not tryna rush you or anything, but if you don't get started soon, i might die." he said dramatically, and dream let out a wheeze that sounded painful. "okay, okay, starting now, promise." dream said, moving his other hand to grab his own cock, grounding himself so he'd get inside sapnap without any complications. sapnap closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the pillows, keeping his hands exactly where they were on dream's shoulders.

he felt dream push in slowly, and his mouth opened in a silent moan. he hoped dream wasn't looking at him right now, he probably looked so stupid. "god, sap, you're so beautiful," he heard the man above him say once he bottomed out inside him. sapnap laughed airly, moving his head to the side. "god- shut up." "im being serious." sapnap opened his eyes, looking up to see dream staring back down at him. the blond grinned at him, starting to rock his hips slowly into the other, making sapnap bite his lips to seal whatever embarrassing thing was about to come out of his mouth. dream bent down to kiss up sapnap's neck as he continued to roll his hips into the other.

"love you so much, so much." he whispered into his skin, starting to move his hips faster. dream's swore he felt his own heart swell when he felt sapnap's legs curl around his waist, bringing them impossibly closer. he heard sapnap's breath hitch, and he moved his hands up and down the brunette's body.

"dream- faster, c'mon, i can handle it- please.." sapnap pleaded, wrapping his arms entirely around dream. he sounded so broken already, so pathetic, he was begging already? dream has hardly done anything. it made his heart fill with pride, that he's done this to him already without barely doing anything. god, he was so in love with this man. he leaned back down to place kisses down his neck and collarbone. "okay, okay." he said, already starting to speed his movements up. sapnap's reaction was instant, his arms tightening around dream's frame. he let out a groan, shutting his eyes tightly and moving his head to the side, giving dream more room to mark up his neck.

"sapnap, you're so- so good. god," dream rambled on and on, and sapnap was barely paying attention. he felt so good. dream was making him feel so good, it wasn't funny. "just wanna hold you forever, love you." dream groaned out, his hips moving involuntarily faster. sapnap moaned out, keeping his arms tight around dream, knowing they'd never leave. he was dream's, and dream was his. and nothing would change that, they loved eachother. sapnap felt the burning hot coil in his stomach get impossibly tighter. he whined, feeling so close already, and judging by how dream's thrusts were getting sloppier by the second, he was too.

dream lifted his head up, pressing his lips to sapnap's. their lips moved in sync, as did their hips. sapnap let out a loud, long whine. it'd be even louder if it weren't for dream swallowing them up into his own mouth. he came with his back arching off the bed, until his and dream's chests were flush together. long, white ribbons of cum landed on his stomach, and on dream's. at the feeling of sapnap tightening around his cock, dream came as well. his hips stuttered, pushing as far as he could into sapnap and filling him up. they parted their lips, looking at eachother all lovey dovey like. dream stared into sapnap's wide, blown-out, brown eyes. he grinned, kissing sapnap once again. "you're so pretty." he said, pulling away from sapnap for a second, before kissing him again. sapnap giggled quiety, kissing back quickly.

they got cleaned up, dream wiping sapnap down with a wet cloth. of course, sapnap argued he could do it himself, but dream insisted. they were lying down now, cuddled up together, legs intertwined, sapnap's head resting on dream's arm. he sighed happily, now being tired enough that he felt as though he could sleep for months. dream rubbed the others back soothingly, his other hand occupied in sapnap's hair, running his fingers through the brown locks. he spared a glance at the clock on their nightstand. 4:09am. he looked down at sapnap, noticing his breathing was even now, and he was completely still. he's asleep.

dream smiled, bringing his head closer to press a kiss to sapnap's forehead. "you're gorgeous," he whispered to himself, dozing off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always accepted :-)


End file.
